Of the Sea
by Fino
Summary: The stars were shinning and a cool breeze blowing as blood ran freely over the marble floor. Mai sat in the middle of it all, no more tears, no more tears... What exactly is Kento skimming in that lttle head of his?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors though I would greatly like to.  
  
Of the Sea: Prelude  
  
Couples glided across the marble tiled floor like snowflakes on ice. The lines of winter lilies washed the grand room in beauty and a delicious aroma. Smiles and laughs echoed through the bright light. Women in flowing gowns that seemed to go on forever swirled in a mixture of color around the dance floor.  
The lady clad in a pale blue dress with thin, even lighter blue, flowers growing up from the train sighed. Shifting the matching stole tipped with white fur over her shoulders, she made her way to the balcony outside.  
The night sky sparkled brightly with all the stars that shone. She leaned onto the stone railing, smiling a secret smile only for herself.  
Strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist and shoulders causing the girl to tense.  
"A dazzling lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here, much less, at a ball by herself." The man purred into her ear. The girl smiled, then giggled.  
"I came alone because I thought I might see you." She leaned back against the man's chest.  
"How sweet of you, darling."  
"Anubis?" The girl whispered into his ear.  
"Yes my love?" Anubis asked kissing a smooth path of kisses down to her collarbone from her chin.  
"Why did you come?" Anubis stopped his kissing; bringing his mouth to her sweet brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail by several braids wrapped around the base. Small white flowers and ribbons wound through the soft strands.  
"I wanted to see your beautiful face." He sighed into her hair.  
"You're a horrible liar." Mia looked down and pulled away from him.  
"Truly Mia, I came to see you." Anubis pleaded with her. Turning around Mia looked at Anubis in his white shirt that had a ruffled collar. The shirt was tucked into his tight black leather pants, which were covered by his black mid-calf boots. Standing up straighter, Anubis smirked and tugged on his short black jacket embroidered with a shinny gold thread and gold buttons.  
"What do you think?" Anubis pulled his sleeves down and the ruffles beneath them down. He checked the stiff cuffs and the neck of the shirt.  
"I believe my father will stop drinking once he sees you..." Mia walked several circles around him, dusting off lint and dust, "You would look better with nothing on." Mia brought one hand up to cup his neck  
"I thought I might get cleaned up for you, but if you want I can just as quickly sweep you upstairs and get undressed." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"That's sounds very tempting. But is that the only reason you came?" Mia looked up at him skeptically.  
Anubis sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Touché. I... I have a 'thing'..." Mia huffed and threw her arms up in the air.  
"I knew it! I knew you had more reasons for coming here then just seeing me!" Mia opened the glass doors and walked back into the ballroom where the musicians played a particularly slow waltz.  
"Mia!" Anubis called after her grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the dance floor.  
"Don't you 'Mia' me." She fumed trying to pull away.  
"Dance with me and I'll explain." Anubis pulled her closer to him leading her a graceful waltz.  
"So?" Mia looked up at Anubis waiting for an explanation.  
"Well you see I had made a request to a gentleman and he told me that he had the perfect thing. He told me to meet him here tonight and he would give it to me." Anubis smiled down at the small woman hoping that that would sooth her blazing eyes, even though he loved looking at her flushed face and brightly colored eyes.  
"What is it that you needed? You know well that father would be happy to help you find whatever it is you need." The anger in Mia's eyes left and was replaced by a small amount of betrayal.  
"That's another thing, where is your father?" Anubis gazed out over the crowd, slightly running his hand a little lower on her back. Mia said not noticing his hands movement.  
"I've seen him around." Mia looked around the room as well.  
"Where?" Anubis stopped dancing.  
"Earlier, at the bar with Mr. Hawkins."  
"Do you think he's still there?" Anubis continued to dance but guided Mia over to the far side where a hallway led to the cigar room.  
"I don't know, probably. Where are you going?" Mia asked as he broke off from her and began to walk down to the room.  
"I'm going to go check." Anubis turned around to see a beautiful sulk painted onto her face. Smiling back at her he took her hands in his and kissed them.  
"But you just got here." She whined. Anubis bent down and nibbled at her ear.  
"I'll meet you up in your room in thirty minutes at the most." Anubis gave her a quick slap to the rump before walking back down the hall.  
Mia blushed a bit before sprinting up the large number of stairs, turning down a few halls and running into her room. **************   
Mia sat at her vanity bushing out her hair. She sent worrying glances to her bedroom door; it had been almost over an hour. Looking back to her vanity, she stared at her reflection in the mirror letting her mind wonder off to thoughts of Anubis and what he had up his sleeve.  
A slight movement outside her door caught her attention. Thinking it was Anubis she re-adjusted her dressing gown so that some of her cleavage was showing and pushing her robe further off her shoulders.  
Mia set there at her vanity and waited, and waited, but no one came in. Standing up in confusion, she walked over to her door and opened it. Looking out into the hallway, she didn't see anything. Scrunching her eyebrows together, she pulled her robe closely around her and walked out to the end of the hallway.  
A scream pierced the air, followed by several over screams. Gunshots sounded and Mia stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear metal clashing and she ran as fast as she could to the ballroom where the sound was coming from.  
More guns were fired, causing Mia to duck as one bullet shot through the balcony and into the wall behind her. Mia screamed and lay down on the floor, slowly inching her way over to the edge of the banister. Looking down on the once grand ballroom Mia felt her stomach heave at the sight. Blood splattered the marble floor and the once white walls. Women held the frames of their dead or dying husbands close to their own bodies. Men dressed in black held those left standing at gun point. There she saw her father and Anubis standing tall as ever. Pride filled heart at the sight of them.  
The man that seemed to be in charge of this whole ordeal appeared to be talking with her father. The next thing Mia knew her father spat at the man in black. He in turn pulled up his pistol and shot her father. Mia felt tears roll down her face as he slowly fell to the floor. How badly she wanted to reach out and grab him to ease his fall.  
Tears fell faster and she felt her throat burning. Looking around her she was standing and all eyes from the ballroom below were on her. Mia noticed then that she had been screaming. Covering her mouth quickly with her hand she looked down at Anubis. He looked up into her eyes and smiled a half-hearted smile and mouthed something to her. Mia's head shot around to the stairs at the sound of footsteps.  
Just as lightning moves, Anubis grabbed the man in black's pistol and punched him. Anubis never let go of the man's arm as he fell backwards. Anubis, taking his advantage of surprise kneed the man in the stomach and pulled his saber out to strike the man below him.  
Trying his best to recover his ground from the punch received, the man in black shook his head, looking up at Anubis just in time to see him draw his sword. Jumping backwards to the best of his ability, the man in black pulled out his own sword. Again the hall was field with the sound of clashing metal.  
"You cannot beat me Anubis. She is to be mine!" The man in black screamed as he charged forward.  
"She does not love you Melrose! Nor will she ever!" Anubis blocked the attack sending Melrose flying backwards into a wall.  
"We'll see about that. When I get done with her all she will know is love for me!" Melrose sliced at Anubis cutting his jacket.  
"You cannot force love." Anubis growled and thrust his sword forward only for his arm to met resistance a few inches from Melrose heart. Looking to his side Anubis came face to face with Melrose's men, who were holding him back and smiling evilly.  
"But you must remember something," Melrose looked over to the steps where a reluctant Mia was being pulled down the steps. Walking over to Mia he ran his rough, callused hands over Mia's jaw down to her collarbone. He could hear Anubis thrashing about behind him. Anubis growled as Melrose's hand traveled down to the furrow between her breasts. Smiling down evilly at her, he grabbed the pistol out of the belt of one of the men holding Mia. Looking at Mia the whole time he finished, "I don't play fair." Turning around sharply he fired at Anubis.  
"No!" Mia pulled free of the men's grasps and pushed past Melrose who handed the gun back to the owner.  
"Anubis!" Mia caught his form before it fell to the floor. Tears once more fell from her eyes and into Anubis's crimson hair. Blood began to seep out onto the floor on onto Mia's white dressing gown.  
"Mia, I'm so sorry...I...I couldn't...pro, protect..." Anubis stuttered in- between gasping for breath.  
"Shhh, don't talk right now." Mia pulled him closer to her and brushed the hair out of his face. Mia's face pulled as she tried her best to hold back tears as she ran her figurers along his cooling skin.  
"I...I wanted to...give you this...to...tonight." Anubis stretched his hand out to his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Look...looks like I won't...be...be getting an answer." He smiled ruefully up at her. He strained to place to box in Mia's hand.  
"This...this was the 'thing'?" Mia bit her bottom lip as Anubis nodded.  
"I had the whole speech planned out..." Anubis looked up into her eyes full of sorrow and smiled. "I guess...It doesn't mean... mean much now but...I wanted to...to be able... to watch the sun...sunset in your eyes every night like we did in the...the Islands...I wanted...I wanted to spend an eternity in your arms...watching the waves come and go with the stars...I wanted to memorize every part of your...of your being...I wanted to hear your heart beat in...in rhythm with mine as we slept...I wanted to hear you call out my name in the passion that we make... I wanted to be...to be there when you gave birth to our children...I... I didn't want to be off chasing...pirates out to sea...I just wanted to be with you when you read to our child...when he took his first steps... when you cried because he fell... asleep in the barn and we couldn't find him...when we go skinny dipping just... just to remind us that we're still young at heart...even through the wrinkles...I...I just wanted to be with you...forever...To watch over you... and protect...protect you...I love you Mia Koji...you...you and your books...your eyes...your heart...your...your...." Anubis gasped for breath and Mia cried.  
"You will...you will!" She screamed at him tears rolling freely off her face.  
Anubis smiled at her and nodded. Reaching up he cupped her face in his palm. Mia took his hand in one of her hands and nuzzled it with her face.  
"Enough romance, ladies and gentlemen. She belongs to me now, Anubis, and I don't share well. Especially not with the dying." Melrose fired his pistol and blood splattered all over Mia.  
Mia didn't move at all, her body and soul in shock. A pair of strong arms reached down and picked her up off the floor. Clutching the box tightly to her chest she looked down at Anubis's dead body. Her brain shut off and she fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you like it so far; more is to come, hopefully anyways. -Lady Dragon Heart 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors though I would greatly like to.

Chapter One

Mia woke up with a start, dripping in sweat. She took long, slow breaths to calm her harsh breathing. Setting up in her bed, she lit the oil lamp on the bed stand. Mia sighed at the memory of that accursed night as she leaned against the headboard. Tears slowly began to run down her face as she thought back to the dream she had just woken from.  
  
Five long and turbulent years had past since the death of the most important people in her life. Looking into the flame of the lamp Mia closed her eyes.  
  
_"What if they had come sooner?"_ More tears fell as Mia thought of the crew of the Blind Maiden tearing into the ballroom and taking Melrose and his crew of brigands down. If only they had come a few minutes faster they could have saved their Captain, no Commodore. Yes, he was to be named a Commodore the fallowing morning, yet the fates had it in for them both.  
  
A knock on the door startled Mia, as she attempted to dry her eyes quickly. Before she could answer though, a small, redheaded boy stuck his head into the room.  
  
"Mother?" He question silently, almost inaudible. Mia smiled and motioned for the five year old to come in.  
  
He shut the door slowly and silently behind him, then sprinted off and jumped into his mother's bed—she had pulled the covers down ready for his small frame to jump in.  
  
"Another nightmare darling?" Mia ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his head in her lap and snuggled up to her. The boy nodded his head before snuggling up closer and soon falling asleep.  
  
Mia smiled and continued to play with his beautiful red hair.  
  
"Just like your fathers." Mia's smile dropped a bit and she leaned over and blew the lamp out. Yes the irony just oozed out of ever crack and crevice in their lives.

* * *

The small redheaded boy set at the breakfast table kicking his feet – which were dangling high above the floor – back and forth. A large toothy grin covered his rosy face as he happily ate his breakfast.  
  
Mia smiled back at her son from across the small round table. Standing up, she leaned over the table and wiped the poor boy's mouth of the frosting left behind by the coffee cake. Tapping his nose, Mia set back and sipped her juice.  
  
"Finish your fruit son or you won't be able to go on the ride today." Mia warned the little boy, who seemed to be unfazed by the small threat.  
  
"I will mommy once I get done with the cakes." The boy flashed her a toothy grin, closing and squinting his eyes for affect.  
  
"Oh I bet you will." Mia smiled a half smile and turned back to her own food.  
  
"Look it mommy! The hounds are out!" The little boy jumped out of his chair and ran to the large windows that lined the octagon shaped room.  
  
"Oh my!" Mia jumped up and followed her son's actions and pushed back the lace curtains.  
  
Looking out across the vast lawn scattered with trees, Mia saw a large pack of dogs sprint across the yard followed closely behind by the young man that tended to them.  
  
"Oh my indeed!" Mia turned and quickly walked out of the room—grabbing her shawl on the way—down the steps and into the servant's quarters that led outside. Hurrying out across the lawn, Mia tried her best to reach the dogs.  
  
Turning the corner of the house, Mia was meet with the barking and howling of the dogs coming her way. Making sure she was good and in front of them Mia gave a good strong whistle. At the sound of this the dogs sped up and ran to her side.  
  
"Heel!" Mia placed her hands on her hips and pushed a loose piece of hair back. The dogs came to a sudden halt at her feet and set, all panting heavily with their tongues hanging to the ground. The lead dog, Arnold, jumped up on top on Mia, knocking her down to the ground. The other dogs followed suit and covered Mia with their muddy bodies licking her.  
  
"Come on boys! Get off the lady!" The burly caretaker of the dogs began to pick the creatures off Mia. Mia smiled up at the man as he tried to pry Arnold off of her.  
  
"I am most thankful Kento." Mia accepted the man's hand.  
  
"Don't for rightly know how they got out of the pins milady." Kento scratched his head and stared down at the dogs.  
  
"Mommy!" Richard came running out across the yard. At the sound of the small boys voice the dogs perked up and took off after him.  
  
"Arnold!" Kento reached for the dog as he led the other dogs towards the young sir.  
  
Mia just laughed as Richard disappeared under the mountain of bloodhounds. A few maids walked out at the sound of the hounds and laughter.  
  
Kento ran over to the dogs once more and pulled the small laughing child from their grasps. Richard's face was almost raw from being licked so much when Kento pulled him from the mob.  
  
"Bad dogs!" Kento scolded the creatures half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh Kento do be reasonable." Mia smiled at him as she took her son from his arms.  
  
"Let me play Mother! Please?" Richard squirmed in her arms and gave her the most depressing and yet hopeful face he could muster.  
  
"Alright, alright. I guess we can postpone the ride till tomorrow." Mia sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, pulling the shawl closer to her. She watched in silence as Richard stagger up and run across the lawn into the gardens with the dogs.  
  
"He'll be alright Mia." A voice came over her left shoulder. Turning around Mia gave a small smile to Kento then looked back over her shoulder.  
  
"I just wish sometimes..." She shook her head then looked back at Kento, "It's getting a bit chilly... would you like to come in for some coffee?"  
  
"I would love to." Kento extended his hand and escorted Mia back inside.

* * *

That is chapter one, man i'm diggin this new edit thing on fanfiction, are the people that do this stuff not just the best! I love you all 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors though I would greatly like to.   
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
_"Lady Mia." A voice called to her from the doorway to her cabin. Turning around quickly Mia let out a gasp.  
  
"Captain! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Mia grabbed for her robe.  
  
"Have you ever heard of using the screen?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I never felt the need to use one, but if you intend on barging in on me without notice like this I will start."  
  
"Never felt the need for one, have you? Well this ship is full of holes Milady, and it full of men ichin' to get the smallest look, especially if it's given." Anubis stepped fully into Mia's cabin and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I've never!" Mia fumed red at the idea of peeping toms.  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about. My quarters are right next- door and somehow you always manage to change right in front of that rather nice size hole." Anubis walked over to the inside wall and pointed the rather large hole.  
  
Mia blushed for a second and stood in awe. Then, suddenly, she stood up straight and glared at Anubis, "Your spying on me while I dress!?"  
  
"Only if it's given." He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah!" Mia scoffed then stomped to the door, "Get out!" She threw the door open and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Anubis walked up to her and looked down at the top of her head, "No." He whispered down into her ear.  
  
Mia shook as the warmth of his breath sent shivers down her spine. She slowly looked up into his eyes and took a deep breath, "Please..."  
  
Anubis shook his head slowly allowing loose tresses of red hair to fall upon Mia's face, "The North Winds could not blow me from your side." He picked Mia up and kicked the door shut with his foot, "Mia."  
  
"Hmm?"  
_  
"Mia?"  
  
"Mia?" Mia turned from the window.  
  
"Sorry Kento. Mind wondering again." Mia smiled softly and handed a plate of left over pastries to Kento who dug into them gratefully.  
  
"Mia, these cakes are absolutely delicious! Had your hand in the kitchen again have yah?" Kento smiled at Mia, but faltered at the lost look that covered her face, "I don't even think Cye ever made such a good batch of cakes." Kento looked down and placed his plate on the table. He got up and walked over and set down by Mia, "It's alright Mia."  
  
Mia turned into Kento's waiting arms and cried, "You just cry your pretty little eyes out Milady. No ones gona stop you. It's alright." Kento just set there on the couch with Mia in his arms, rocking her back and forth, and trying to sooth her as best he could.  
  
"I can't sleep at night Kento! I see him everywhere and in everything. When Richard was born I thought I could maybe get on with life, but I see him in our son, and I can't forget." Mia began to cry harder, if it were possible.  
  
"I know, I know. It's hard when you lose that special someone. Nobody else in this world can fill there place, but think of it this way Milady; at least you've got Richard."  
  
Mia nodded into his shoulder, but continued to cry.  
  
"You know what you need?" Kento pushed her back. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Mia.  
  
"What?" Mia whipped her eyes and sniffled looking up at Kento.  
  
"You need a men around the house. I don't mean someone like me, or Cye, or even Lord Ryo. You need yourself a man that can help around the house, keep you company and watch out for you all day."  
  
"I could never..." Mia looked down and shook her head.  
  
"Mia I'm not asking you to replace the Cap'in, or get married, but you need someone that can be here for yah when yah call. You know good and well that we love yah like the dearest sister we ever had, and we worry 'bout you a great bit, but we can't be there for yah all the time as much as we may wish it." Kento patted her knee, "Besides, black was never your greatest color." Kento smiled.  
  
"I hate to be so bothersome to you all, you've been so good to me and all. I just don't think I could go through it again." Mia shook her head. She looked up at Kento and smiled, "I'll get you some more tea." She stood up and walked over to the small cart that the tea set on.  
  
"Don't bother with it love. Cye 'ill be expecting me home soon, wouldn't want to worry him." He winked at Mia and gathered up his jacket and hat, "You think on what I said, you hear?"  
  
"I hear you." Mia smiled and hugged Kento goodbye.

* * *

Kento set at a round wooden table across from his good friend Cye who was a navigator turned grounds keeper of the Koji estate. Kento looked down at his bowl of soup than to the fire that kept their nice stone cottage warm during these cooling fall days.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kento?" Cye looked at his friend with concern, "You haven't touched much of your food."  
  
"Just thinkin's all." Kento turned back to his food.  
  
"Heard the dogs got out today. Saw 'um too. Richard was playin' with 'um in the garden. He was quit a mess, Mia will have fun cleaning him up this evening." Cye smiled and blew on his soup.  
  
"We need to do something for her. She's been so depressed lately."  
  
"It's getting close to the anniversary..." Cye shook his head and sighed.  
  
"It's been almost six years Cye. She just can't keep livin' like this, it's not good for her health!" Kento stood up and ran his fist hard into the table, "I can't stand it!"  
  
"Kento calm down. We can't help her much by destroying furniture. Have some ale." Cye handed him a large jug of a liquid that somewhat resembled urine.  
  
Kento set back down and grabbed the jug, muttering a small 'thanks'.  
  
Cye looked at his friend and shook his head; "Ryo's got a guest coming next week to the house. Some friend of Rowen's—or something of that sort—who's just getting back from some traveling in India I believe." Cye poured himself a glass of ale and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Cye?" Kento looked up at Cye with an evil looking grim.  
  
"I don't like that smile very much." Cye's voice was weary.  
  
"I've got a plain." Kento nodded his head at his own idea.  
  
"Oh no. This isn't going to be good. No, not good at all." 


End file.
